


We both were born under a bad sign

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanvids, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: AU, where Woodes Rogers was privateer on Bahamas during War of the Spanish Succession.Edited for Fandom Kombat 2018.





	We both were born under a bad sign




End file.
